Flexible hoses can be connected to fittings in a fluid system by crimping one end of the hose onto the fitting. For example, the fitting may include a threaded end portion for engaging a coupling nut and a ferrule. The ferrule is disposed within the coupling nut and includes a tapered outer surface for engaging a correspondingly tapered inner surface of the nut. As the nut is threaded onto the fitting, the ferrule is pressed against an annular shoulder on the fitting. As the nut is further threaded onto the fitting, the tapered inner surface of the nut compresses the tapered outer surface of the ferrule radially inward such that the ferrule swages into the outer wall of the hose, thereby effecting a permanent connection between the ferrule and the hose. Such fittings also may include a nipple for receiving the end of the hose and for providing the annular surface that engages the ferrule as the coupling nut is threaded onto the fitting.